


Unknown Destination

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Community College, M/M, Malum Friendship, Road Trips, The Hood parents are deceased, calum can cook, pretty calum centric, responsible calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A road trip that starts it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-doing Candy Land if anyone was still interested in that, but in the mean time I got inspiration from tumblr and decided to do a road trip AU. I really struggle with chapter stories but I'm going to try. Tags, rating, and the amount of chapters may change in the future.

"Road trip?" Calum has to pull the phone away from his ear when his best friend Michael screams his confirmation through the speaker. "Ow." the dark haired teen grumbles and returns the phone back to his ear once it stopped ringing. "You're so loud Mikey." 

Michael grins on the other line as he bounces to and fro in his messy cramped bedroom, a pile of clothes dangling in his arms. "Sorry princess," he says but doesn't sound it at all. "Friday a group of us are taking a road trip and you're coming! As my best friend you have no fucking choice." 

Calum stirred his boiling pot of noodles lazily. "Who's this group and where are you road tripping to?"

"Some people I know and we have no idea. We're just going to drive." Michael drops his clothes in a duffel bag where items are already spilling out of it. 

"That stupid." Calum mumbled.

Michael gushed on ignoring his mood killing other half. "And we're renting a van because there's like 10 of us."

"You know 10 people Mikey?"

Michael huffed into the phone. "Look here asshole. Friday morning we're coming to get your ass so be ready by 9." he ended the call.

"Takes an asshole to know an asshole." Calum muttered sourly, a bit put off he was hung up on. He pocketed his phone and turned the stove off deeming his noodles ready. He moved around the small kitchen to get the strainer, a bowl, and his toppings for the noodles. After he got his fork, Calum headed out for his room. On the way he passed a closed door which he knocked on.

"I made noodles Mali." he informed his older sister who was sealed in on the other side. Calum had just reached his room when his sister's door opened and she trailed out wearing black sweats and a sports bra. One of his beanies covered her long dark hair which draped down in layers to her waist. 

"Thanks bro-bro." Mali stretched her arms above her head and Calum leaned against his door cradling his warm bowl of noodles to his chest.

"It's like 40 degrees sis." 

"Not if you stay moving." the older sibling replied as she made her way towards the kitchen. Calum shook his head as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Mali was always moving whether it was working out, working her jobs, or running errands. While Calum understood why his sister kept busy, he still felt like she deserved a break and told her so. But Mali was stubborn just as her Taurus sign and brushed off his pestering for her to chill. 

Calum sighed as he carefully flopped down on his bed, shivering slightly when a span of his skin touched the cold cover spread. Would it kill Mali to turn up the heat? At that, Calum grew guilty and told himself to suck it up. The reason his sister hardly took time off for anything is because she's both their provider. Ever since their parents died 4 years ago from the crash, Mali had to step up in order to keep them together. While money was left for them, it didn't last those 4 years so his sister, who at the time was newly turned 20, dropped out of university before any debts came through. She began to just work while Calum went to school, but when he became too depressed to stay focus in a classroom, Calum dropped out and got a job to help instead.

The 19 year old twirled his fork around the sauce covered noodles and raised it to his mouth. He was 16 when he dropped out and picked up a waiter job at a local restaurant. He was good at saving money and, during the course of his 1 year and 1/2 at the restaurant, had made well over $5000. However, his sister made him quit and urged him to take classes at their community college, and used her trump card to succeed. Calum remembers how Mali sacrificed herself to get him to agree. She told him how much it would help her if he went to school again, even if it was just one class, it would be a start. 

Calum swallowed down his fifth bite before setting the now empty bowl on the table beside his bed. He remembers putting his 2 weeks notice in after he got accepted into the CC all because Mali wanted him to stay focused on his books. She reassured him that they'd be okay, that her two jobs would keep them going. Calum still couldn't help but feel that he was useless so he picked up cleaning and cooking duty. Fast food cost too much to last so little, and groceries were expensive but became leftovers. When alive, their mother cooked all the time and it was Calum who would be in the kitchen helping out. So Calum decided to make it his personal job to put meals on the table (or in their hands) in order to provide some type of help. 

The CC life wasn't that bad either. His first semester he had to take the mandatory college introduction class, but he also chose an English course. That's where he met Michael Clifford. Till this day, meeting Michael was a blessing for Calum. The boy was (still is) a loud character and drew him in like a moth to light with his boisterous energy. He was a whole year older than Calum but hardly ever acted like he was 18. Nor does he act like he's 19 going on 20. But that's what Calum loves about his best friend. Michael never cared about what others thought of him with his loud witty mouth and constant color changing hair. Honestly Calum doesn't know if it was Michael's purple and black hair that got him or his mouth that shut down the entire English class when some homophobic jackass made a rude comment about homosexual people. 

Calum stretched out on his bed with a low groan before turning on his side. Who was he kidding, it was Michael being Michael that drew him in. The older teen accepted Calum's awkward approach that day and the two have never been apart since. They're polar opposites yet mesh so well together, sharing everything and anything with one another. Mali adores Michael like another younger brother, and is grateful that her brother found him. 

Calum let out a drowsy sigh and let his thoughts bring him back to Michael's road trip. Friday was only two days away from now and he was miraculously off work for the weekend. Tomorrow he had to pull a double but that woudn't be too bad. Plus he'd already finished his homework for the week so he was all set. But he'd still like to know where the hell his best friend planned to road trip to. Or who the group of people were because honestly with Michael, they could be anyone really; hitch hikers, a motorcycle gang, literally anyone. That was just how Michael and his personality worked. 

Calum dug his phone out of his pocket and left it on the bed as go up and went over to his closet. He pulled out some sweat pants and switched them with the skinny jeans he wore before picking out a random sleep shirt. He put on over the one he wore because it was cold in their apartment and grabbed one of his many sweaters from off a hanger. After he bundled up Calum grabbed his dish and left the room.

He found Mali sitting on their couch in the cozy living room, her long legs propped up on the coffee table. Netflix was showing on their flat screen and Calum could see that she was surfing through the romance category. "Hey bro-bro." the 26 year old greeted him around a mouthful of noodles. With a glance at her half full bowl, Calum saw that his sister put his homeade pesto on her noodles instead of the store bought red sauce. He smiled and finished his journey to the kitchen where he deposited the bowl into the sink. With a quick rinse and scrub he shoved the dish into the dishwasher before making his way back to the living room. 

Calum plopped down beside Mali and mirrored her by putting his feet on the coffee table as well. "Nothing good yet?" he asked while watching the movie options fly across their screen from his sister's picky hands.

"Nope. They keep taking the good shit down to make room for the bad shit. Jesus." Mali grumbled. 

"What about horror?" Calum looked away from the tv after his eyes got dizzy from the blurry pictures. He stared at Mali who slumped down further into the couch. 

"Nooo." she whined and then switched from romance to the horror category. Calum shook his head amusedly.

"Such a problem child." 

"Shut up. And don't you work in the morning?" Mali asked, glancing over at her younger brother. In the beginning when Calum was in his first semester she didn't want him to worry about work. However, when Calum's second semester swung by around the same time he turned 18, she relented. As long as Calum made money for himself and himself only, she was okay with it. Both of them had bank accounts and then shared a back up savings account where they each put in $50 from their pay checks. Calum no longer worked in the food services but instead was positioned as a cashier at the nearby Barnes & Noble. He had his license but Mali owned the car, so he took the bus almost everywhere unless Mali or Michael, who also owned a car, were available.

The younger dark haired sibling nodded. "Yeah, I go in at 8 and won't get off until close."

"Mmm. What time is that again, 9?"

Calum nodded. "Speaking of 9," he started and turned to face his sister. She sat up and paused her surfing before setting her bowl on the table. "Michael wants to go on a road trip this weekend. He says there's a group of them and they're renting a van, and they're coming to get me Friday morning at 9." he explained and watched Mali's face light up.

"A road trip? I want to go, that sounds exciting. Where are you guys going?" she gushed.

"Michael says they haven't decided." 

"No?"

Calum shook his head. "The only thing he knows is that they're picking me up Friday. Just pray for us ok? And that's another thing too, I don't know this group he's talking about."

Mali laughed. "Yeah, knowing Michael it could be an Applebee's staff. In that case pack extra mace ok? I love Mikey but I can't have my baby brother unprotected." cue for Calum's embarrassingly squishy cheeks to get pulled on by Mali's slender fingers. Equally slender fingers pried hers off in annoyance. 

"Stop it." Calum huffed and scooted away from his sister. She whined and followed him until she was sprawled across his lap.

"Don't move away from me you turd." Mali arched back into a stretch, her arms coming to playfully push her brother's face. Calum laughed and shoved at them.

"Then quit being a turd, turd."

"Never." Mali promised before yawning. She stopped harassing Calum but remained curled against him, her face turned back to the tv. She picked up the fallen remote and resumed her surfing. "Well, have fun anyway. The both of you better be back in time for classes on Monday. Speaking of that, did you finish your homework? I know you had a group project assignment, right?"

Calum nodded, his dark eyes locked on the tv. "All of it's done. And now that I think of it, I don't think we have class next week. Something about the professors. I'll double check later."

"Ok don't forget bro-bro." Mali mumbled, her warm face pressed against his thighs. She finally stopped on a selection and Calum felt her smile. "What do you say to Rosemary's Baby?"

Calum left during halfway through the haunting movie when his phone rang from his bedroom. He answered on the fourth ring and instantly heard, "Fucking finally." on the other line.

"Hey Mikey," the dark haired teen greeted before going back to his open door. "Hey sis I'm going to bed! Can you take me to work tomorrow?" a muffled 'yeah' and 'night' was his reply and Calum closed his door before jumping on the bed.

"I forgot to tell you that everyone is pitching in for this trip." Michael was saying to him as he got comfortable under his blankets.

"I have gas money." he reassured his best friend but earned a hummed out a no.

"Don't you worry your little head over that. I just want you to make us food. I don't care what it is but that's your payment." 

Calum chuckled. "You just want my food?"

"Yup," the older boy confirmed on the other line. "Some snacks and meals like... like that potato soup! And it's cold out, whoo!" Michael cheered but Calum shook his head.

"Soup is awful when it gets cold. I'm not making it." 

"But I would eat it no matter what!" Michael whined. He was told no therefore had no choice but to call his best friend an asshole. "Okay, then just snacks. No wait, I want a meal too. Fuck Calum, just make your good shit and we'll all be set."

There it was again. Calum frowned. "Who are these people going with us Mikey?"

"Don't worry, they're not serial killers if that's what's bothering you." on the other line Michael was setting up his game station. He was met with silence and snickered. "Did you really think that Cal?"

"No." came a moody reply.

"Two of them are good friends from the past and I told them to invite their good friends which is why 10 of us are going." Michael explained and sat on the edge of his bed, dark green eyes focused on his lit tv.

Meanwhile Calum pulled his phone away and glared down at it for a good five seconds before putting it back up to his ear. "So basically you only know 2 people out of this group going on a road trip with us."

Well, putting it that way... "Yup." Michael confirmed cheerfully. "They'll be booze and weed, it'll be fucking great you square. I'll text you tomorrow ok?"

Calum nodded and rubbed his face. "Ok talk to you tomorrow other half."

Michael smiled on his line and murmured, "Bye other half." before ending the call. Calum stared up at his ceiling for a few minutes before getting out of the bed. He slipped out his room and padded down the hall to the bathroom and quickly relieved himself before telling Mali goodnight one last time. Once he was back in his bed he thought about good foods to make for a road trip that wouldn't be expensive to make a lot of since there was 10 of them. After a while of brain storming Calum turned his light off and closed his eyes. His last thought of the night was a reminder for him to ask one of his co workers to work his night shift tomorrow so he'd have the time to actually make the food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short

"Hey sis." Calum greeted his sister when she picked up on the second ring. "I got off early since it was slow so I'm heading to the grocery store. You need anything?"

On her line Mali was in the car heading to grab lunch for her break. Glancing at the time, Mali quickly changed lanes and did a turn around. "I'm on my lunch break right now so

stay put and we'll go together." 

"Okay. Wait, you're just going on your lunch break?" Calum demanded as he back tracked back to his job to wait for his sister. "It's four thirty!"

Mali's deep sigh echoed in his ear. "I know, we got slammed today so no one got to break until two. I'll get something at the store and I'm pulling up in less than five, 'kay bro-bro?" 

"Okay." Calum sighed and ended the call. His sister truly did work herself too hard with both her jobs. By day she worked in a warehouse boxing items up to get ready for shipping, and by night she was a bartender at a night club. Both jobs paid well so Calum didn't understand why she remained at both working herself to death. Shaking his head, the teen waited at the entrance doors to the bookstore until a red honda civic glided into the curb. Mali honked even though she saw him, making him roll his eyes as he strode forward and opened the passenger door.

On the way to the store, Calum pulled up his shopping list he made on his phone. He read it off to his sister and asked if he needed to add to it. Mali swerved around a van and clicked her tongue. "I need a couple of things but I can get all of it."

"Yesterday was pay day, I have money." Calum mumbled as he went through his messages that were all from Michael. He heard Mali sigh faintly but she said nothing else meaning he was getting his way and buying their groceries. Many times the two of them fought each other for who would buy groceries. Usually Calum was the winner for this battle since he made most of their meals but then again he did have a stubborn sister. 

When they pulled into the Sun Fresh parking lot, it took the siblings less than a minute to enter the large store and begin their shopping. Mali split away from him to go to the salad bar while he went off to find the first thing on his list, basket in hand. Twenty minutes later and Calum swiped his card in the self-checkout lane while Mali put the items in paper bags. The older Hood sibling raised her eye brows when she saw the total. "120? For what?"

"These damn strawberries," Calum pouted. "They shouldn't be this high when they're not in season."

Mali looked down at the four containers of the offending fruit. "Why so many? You making something?"

Calum parroted his sister and picked up the remaining bags before falling in step next to her. "Yeah, for the trip. Mikey's using me just for my food. Told me that's how I'll pay my way."

Mali snickered, her long hair blowing back as they stepped out into the chilly wind. The girl wore her job's mandatory khaki overalls with the white short sleeved shirt tucked underneath. Her feet were covered by heavy brown boots that thudded against the pavement. Calum didn't have to wear a uniform at his job and was always seen in black skinny jeans and large sweaters with an occasional beanie covering his fluffy dark hair. His sister was never cold like him as she was always moving at her warehouse job, lifting boxes and working machines. 

It wasn't long before Calum was getting out the car and unloading the bags of groceries. Mali parked her car in front of their apartment building and was forking down her salad.

"I get off at 9 but I'm not coming straight home." she informed her brother through the rolled down window after he'd closed the door.

"You going to the bar?" Calum asked, sounding unhappy.

"Yeah, but just for a few hours. I won't be back until twelve or twelve thirty at the latest. You don't have to make me anything, I'm not going to eat all of this now so I'll save the rest for later. Might not even get to it, I dunno. I'll see what sounds better when I get home; food or sleep?" Mali laughed when her brother gave her a look. "See you later bro-bro. Lock the door!" she yelled back at him while pulling off. 

Calum waved after the red car before gathering up the four bags and prepared his long three floor journey to their apartment.

...

A few hours later and the Hood siblings apartment smelled delicious. The mixture of the variety of aromas from the different food Calum made mingled and touched the air in every room tastefully. Come Thru by Jacquees was blasting at a high volume from Calum's phone as he bustled around the kitchen singing along quietly to the music. The teen was in the process of cleaning up, picking up all the used dishes and putting them in the sink. He wiped down the stove and counter top, letting whatever crumbs leftover fall to the floor for him to sweep up later. Mali told him not to make anything for her but he had done so anyway. His potato nachos were in the fridge wrapped up in a glass container, ready for Mali to heat up whenever.

He had made cinnamon rolls and a breakfast quiche for the morning which were also in the fridge. For the road he made banana bread, sandwiches, bite sized muffins, and veggie wraps. Michael would fuss at first at that but Calum knew the chocolate covered strawberries and strawberry coconut truffles he made would easily please his better half, and get him off his ass for being healthy. The only thing Calum didn't make was the two family sized chip bags he bought. If they planned on getting high they would need some kind of munchy snack. Everything was stored away, including the rest of the groceries, and once Calum finished his cleaning, he disappeared into his room to start packing for tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
